Everything In Between
by dream-sky-high
Summary: When telling a story, it is expected to begin at the beginning. But with this particular story, the beginning could be at any point, the beginning could even be at the end. But with the story of James & Lily the beginning and end are not important, it's everything in between.


_Chapter 1: Efflorescence or The Scientist_

When telling a story, it is expected to begin at the beginning.  
But with this particular story, the beginning could be at any point, the beginning could even be at the end...  
Then this beginning shall be at the point that they themselves say is the start.

1969

Apparently the summer of '69 was a very big occurrence indeed, there have been songs written about it and men walked on the moon and made history. Lily Evans watched this event, at 9 years old, her nose almost touching the small black & white screen of the television as she watched men walking on the moon, the picture was fuzzy but she could make out the white vastness. The moon! Imagine! It was an odd thought that thousands of miles above her was a place that was entirely unexplained and unexplored, she decided there and then that when she was older, she had to do something that would change the world. Lily had always had a thirst for adventure and her mind was as creative and imaginative as one could get, when little, it was always her telling the other children in her primary school class about the faires living under the orchard tree and the ghost family that were secretly hiding in Mrs Smiths' old classroom. Lily was special, Lily was loved by everyone. Lily was light.

As for the summer of 1969, The rest of that was filled with ice cream, running around in green grass and making daisy chains and a holiday with her family on a beach in Brighton, they went to that beach every year, Lily and her sister Petunia would hold hands and jump over the waves, laughing as their parents told them to keep their clothes dry.

It changed when she was running around the park as usual when she saw a boy, he was dark haired and pale skinned and his eyes made him look tired or as if he had just been crying... of course curious Lily simply went up to him and said "Hullo! I'm Lily!" and that was that; "...I'm Severus." It was done.

On that particular day when Lily met Severus, a few towns along and many hours later there was a boy called Remus Lupin walking through the woods with his father, it was nearly midnight and they were holding hands tightly as they tried to navigate using only the last light of day, his father knew they should have been back home by now and was rushing his young son. Remus was scared. Remus was only nine years old. There was a hooded figure nearby and Mr Lupin told his son to "Keep away from that homeless man" then it happened so quickly, it was midnight, there were howls, there was blind running and finally it was screams from young Remus, he was only nine.

The summer of 1969 certainly was something. But it was not the beginning.  
Or was it?

1971

1971 was the year in which the letters were sent to each of our magical 11 year olds on their birthdays.

Lily Evans had spent the whole night sitting in front of her door, staring at the letterbox.

James Potter spent the whole night (and most of the morning) sleeping, he then proceded to get the house-elves make him a splendid mixture of half trifle, victoria sponge cake and bacon for breakfast.

When Lily got her letter, she cried with happiness and her whole family crowded around as she opened it, her parents did not fully understand but they were proud of their daughter nonetheless, Petunia was both jealous and utterly sad, she didn't understand why Lily got one of these ridiculous letters and she didn't... they were sisters weren't they? They were supposed to stick together.

Just as James was coming out of the dining room with cream all over his mouth, his mother ran to him and kissed him on the top of his head, she smelled like rich perfume and her hair was in a bun, she handed him the letter before explaining how she and his father had to "Dash off to the ministry, important business!" His father nodded to him and gave him the hereditary Potter smirk before both of them jogged to the large fireplace in the drawing room and flooed off into goodness knows where... and so James was alone , as he was most days, even his birthday. He wiped the cream off his face with his sleeve and went to his noticably large room, he jumped on his bed doing somersaults and starjumps as the letter was left on his chest of drawers, forgotten about.

That summer was a mixture of excitement.

Lily and her parents were shown the wizarding world by one of the Ministries representitives, she went down Diagon Alley holding both of her parents hands, grinning from ear to ear as she purchased things like cauldrons with funny shaped coins that she got from goblins! She couldn't help but notice some of the witches and wizards staring at her in her 'muggle clothing' she even heard someone whisper "muggle-born, don't know why they are still letting 'em in, Hogwarts is going to the dogs." But she ignored it and ran to get her wand instead.

They were sitting in the park, under the tree and Severus was telling her more marvelous stories about the wizarding world.

"_You are a freak Lily!_"

To be honest, this saying had lost it's effect, the first time Petunia had said it to her, Lily was incredibly upset, but after the sixth time, Lily just ignored her.  
Lily had done everything to keep them together, but Petunia was not allowed to go to Hogwarts with her.

"_She's just jealous, because you're special and she's not_"

Lily Evans did indeed feel special as she ran into a wall, or rather a platform, but it did highly resemble a wall.

Sirius Black did not feel special as his mother hissed that he had better be placed in Slytherin and screamed "Don't you dare bring shame upon this family, you horrid boy!" as he was leaving his 'home'

Remus Lupin felt special in that he was actually allowed to go to Hogwarts.

James Potter did not feel special as he traveled alone to the station.

Peter Pettrigrew felt special as his mother gave him a slab of fudge wrapped in kitchen roll for the train journey.

James Potter noticed Lily Evans as soon as he had put his trunk on the train, he wasn't sure why, he looked at her for a few moments, taking in her long red hair and flower patterned dress before shrugging and going off to find a good carriage.

"_Oi_, can I sit here?"

James turned around to see a boy with long, shaggy hair and a mischievous glint in his eye, hanging off the door.

"If you want...so long as you have food."

"I do have food, well, some Bertie Botts but it's better than nothing. I'm Sirius by the way." the boy grinned sliding in opposite James.

It was then that they both agreed that anyone who wanted to sit in _their_ carriage must have food, it was then that they both also mentally agreed to be best friends.

Peter had fudge, he was allowed in.

Remus had none but he looked tired so they allowed him in anyway and later James bought him a chocolate frog.

Lily seemed slightly lost, at first she had sat with Severus in a carriage that was filled with horrible boys who made fun of her, so she politely excused herself and was trying to find somewhere else to sit.

"Can I sit here please?"

"I dunno.. d'ya have food?" A boy with messy black hair and glasses looked at her, he had chocolate around his mouth.

"I have Jaffa Cakes." She replied, pulling a blue and orange packet out of her dress pocket.

"What? What's that? Are you a muggleborn? What's your name?" The boy asked too many questions for her liking

"...Yes, I suppose I am a muggle born. My name is Lily Evans.. and you are?" The other 3 boys in the carriage were too busy eating to really notice her, James did notice her and he decided she had a nice name, he particularly liked her surname because it was not pureblood and he had never heard it before.

"Well _Evans_, I'm James Potter, the one and only" He puffed his chest out when he said his name and she scoffed.

"Well _Potter_, It has been a pleasure but I think myself and my Jaffa Cakes will go elsewhere."

And with that the door slid shut and she skipped off.

"Aww! I really wanted a Jaffa Cake.." Peter whined from the corner

_Maybe that was the beginning._


End file.
